stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg/Archief/3
Categorie:Archief aanvragen logo Waar kan ik terecht om een logo aan te vragen voor mijn nieuwe zaak "AMALFI" strandkledij ? 35px Aesopus 14 jun 2007 06:38 (UTC) :Hier :-) Mss dat iemand dat wil doen... 14 jun 2007 11:42 (UTC) ::Heeft iemand zin een logo te maken voor GMF-CAVE die door mij werd opgezet in de vervoerswijk ? 20px Aesopus 14 jul 2007 06:35 (UTC) A1 Ik wilde ff mededelen dat de A1 vanochtend geopend is. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:06 (UTC) :Leuk! Heb ik al in de krant gelezen. 14 jun 2007 18:58 (UTC) Inrichten speelweide Kunnen we een speelweide inrichten om de bevolking de gelegenheid te geven, evenementen in open lucht te organiseren ? Tijdens een informatieavond (waarop iedereen welkom is) zou één en ander verduidelijkt worden. 25px Aesopus 15 jun 2007 10:07 (UTC) Achtervoegsel van de domeinnamen van Libertas Nog tot eind juni 2007 beheert "Adamsnames" het achtervoegsel vanuit Cambridge. Er dient dus dringend naar een (nieuw) achtervoegsel voor de domeinnamen van de Libertas te worden gezocht. Kunnen we hier aan brainstorming doen ? 25px Aesopus 15 jun 2007 10:07 (UTC) :Bedoel je ".ls" 15 jun 2007 12:06 (UTC) ::Kan niet, .ls is van Lesotho, zie .ls, van de letters uit Libertas is alleen .le nog beschikbaar. 15 jun 2007 14:45 (UTC) :::Pff.. Die past ook niet echt he. 15 jun 2007 15:17 (UTC) ::::.lib? Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::::Dat is inderdaad mooier. 15 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::::::Dat heeft me op een idee gebracht: Elke grote taal (dus niet alle talen+dialecten) heeft een ISO 639-1, maar alle talen+dialecten hebben wel een ISO 639-2. Omdat wij een dialect zijn van het Nederlands, zouden wij een ISO 639-2 moeten hebben, en idd: lib. 15 jun 2007 18:01 (UTC) :::::::Ok, dan wordt het .lib. Zet t er maar bij, Libertas. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 18:03 (UTC) Welke kaart? Welke kaart is nu degene die we gebruiken en die het nieuwste is (als je mij begrijpt :p)? We hebben zoveel kaarten dat ik er niet aan uit kan... 15 jun 2007 12:00 (UTC) :daar moest het CBH dus duidelijkheid in brengen, en de eerste die er op staat is officieel de huidige kaart. Maar daar moet het nieuwe industrieterrein dus nog op. 15 jun 2007 12:49 (UTC) ::Idee: We nemen Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png als officiële kaart, en alle kaarten moeten geüpdated worden adhv die afbeelding. Er kan (ik hoop door een beveiliging) enkel door mods een kaart geüpload worden, nadat er telkens effe over gestemd/overlegd is. Wat denken jullie? 15 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) :::Ja, maar aangezien ik de meeste kaarten upload (ben er zelf ook mee begonnen trouwens) gaat dat wel heel erg lastig worden.. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::Wat zou erg lastig zijn? 15 jun 2007 16:07 (UTC) :::::dat ik voor ELKE kaart toestemming zou moeten vragen. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::::::aangezien ik wel erg veel kaarten upload (en jullie er nog geen last van hebben gehad) kan ik dan wel stoppen met kaarten maken, als er TELKENS toestemming gevraagd moet worden en TELKENS een week gestemd moet worden.. Vele zijn voorstellen, das logisch, maar bijvoorbeeld van waar de luchthaven ligt in Libertas... dat begrijp ik niet. Gwn niet nodig :S. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::::::Maar ik bedoel enkel stemmen (of gewoon overleggen en iedereen laten 'ja' knikken :p) voor Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png 15 jun 2007 16:39 (UTC) ::::::::Ik wil gewoon niet dat iedereen zomaar een nieuwe kaart upload en het hier in het honderd loopt zoals nu (ondanks CBH) 15 jun 2007 16:41 (UTC) :::::::::dat vind ik wel meevallen, het zijn gwn oudere versies (en viel niet verwijderde voorstellen, ik zal wel weer een paar gaan voordragen). en daarnet zei je dat alleen mod's kaarten kunnen uploaden :S Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Met de mods bedoelde ik op alleen Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas 15 jun 2007 17:25 (UTC) :::::::::::ok. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ok, dan maak ik ... ... een kort peilinkje Voorstel: :We nemen Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png als officiële kaart, en alle kaarten moeten geüpdated worden adhv die afbeelding. Die afbeelding kan (ik hoop door een beveiliging) enkel door mods geüpload worden, nadat er telkens effe over overlegd is (eventueel stemmen als het een grote wijziging is). 15 jun 2007 17:46 (UTC) * 15 jun 2007 17:46 (UTC) * Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:52 (UTC) * Ik denk dat deze nog véél beter kan. 15 jun 2007 17:58 (UTC) ** Wat bedoel je? 15 jun 2007 18:03 (UTC) **:Ik doe al jaren in cartografie en geofictie en heb al duizenden kaarten, en ook digitale, gemaakt; waaronder er vééél die beter zijn dan deze. De kustlijn is ongeloofwaardig van vorm en ook de hoogtelijnen kloppen niet. Ik wil niemand met de vinger wijzen en vind deze kaarten eigenlijk wel zeer geschikt voor hier. Maar om die vast te leggen zodat bewerken moeilijk wordt... vind ik niet zo'n goed idee. 15 jun 2007 18:09 (UTC) **::Ja, ok, ik doe ook al lang aan geofictie (ja, tuurlijk, deze site gaat er over) , maar wat heeft jouw opmerking hiermee te maken? Mijn voorstel heeft niets met kwaliteit te maken, maar het orde in de chaos. 15 jun 2007 18:15 (UTC) **:::Ik vrees alleen dat het onze creativiteit en wil voor verbetering ervan zal beperken en dat we op het eind van het verhaal met een zwakke kaart zitten. 15 jun 2007 18:18 (UTC) **::::Ok, maar dat is iets anders zoals ik al zei. Gelieve eerst te stemmen 15 jun 2007 18:22 (UTC) * - 15 jun 2007 18:27 (UTC) * wat betreft de stemming, over het beveiligen, zo kunnen er bijvoorbeeld ook niet even wat details bijgewerkt worden etc. 16 jun 2007 07:20 (UTC) WTC Effe een vraagske: hoe zit het eigelijk met het WTC? Ik lees erover en zie het op de kaart, maar het is er nog niet. 15 jun 2007 18:01 (UTC) :Viel mij ook op, telkens. Wil jij het aanmaken? Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 18:02 (UTC) ::Ik wou er eens mee starten, maar ik had tot nu toe geen tijd :-( 15 jun 2007 18:04 (UTC) Zal er morgen avond aan beginnen. Hoeveel verdiepingen moet het hebben? 15 jun 2007 18:36 (UTC) :dat mag je zelluf verzinnen. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 18:50 (UTC) over kaarten gesproken.. Ik ga mijn voorstel van hierboven bnnkort wat vrdr uitwrkn. Zie Overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:59 (UTC) Schets van het hoofdeiland: Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:12 (UTC) En nu districten: :Schets is al niet slecht. 15 jun 2007 19:14 (UTC) ::al namen voor de districten? Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:18 (UTC) :::Ik zou het district van Victoria, MH, CP en AM graag een naam geven. Een idee? (en plz; geen Roemeens) 15 jun 2007 19:22 (UTC) ::::Steaua? :p. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::::ok, vernoem het anders naar mij (of van Vryheidt). Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:27 (UTC) ::::::Haha! 'n beetje last van ijdelheid? :) 15 jun 2007 19:30 (UTC) :::::::Bã, superexpertule! Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:36 (UTC) Ik ga de andere eilanden nu ook ontwerpen. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:36 (UTC) :Ik vind dat we de kaart moeten maken zoals we nu doen: Steeds een stukje erbij. (We begonnen met Wikistad, dan omliggende dorpen, dan ...) 15 jun 2007 20:18 (UTC) ::Dan denk ik dat we uiteindelijk het overzicht verliezen. En stel dat een aantal eilanden al vol zijn kunnen we nieuwe maken (of polders?). Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 06:02 (UTC) :::En het district van Wikistad, noemen we dat gwn Wikistad of iets aparts (Capital of Libertas, Capital of Freedom), oid? Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 06:03 (UTC) Eiland CL aka Insula Prima Nu van het eiland waar CL op ligt een schets: Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 18:57 (UTC) :Reactie? Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 19:31 (UTC) ::OK 16 jun 2007 19:33 (UTC) :::Ok, maar wat is ermingard? Een nieuwe gemeente? 16 jun 2007 21:00 (UTC) ::::Een landbouwgebied. --Moriad 16 jun 2007 21:20 (UTC) Eerste wintersportplaatsen Zie Piatra :). Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 07:32 (UTC) :Skischool, hotel, vakantiepark, skiverhuur, cafe, restaurant oprichten? Zie Piatra. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 07:58 (UTC) Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:11 (UTC) :Binnenkort zal ook Horse Valley hetzelfde aanbieden. 16 jun 2007 18:58 (UTC) Vlag Heeft Libertas eigelijk al een vlag? Dat zou ook wel handig zijn denk ik. 16 jun 2007 09:25 (UTC) :Het logo van wikistad vind ik mooi ! spits 16 jun 2007 09:42 (UTC) ::Dankje. Een vlag nog niet, maar dat komt wel. 16 jun 2007 13:53 (UTC) :::(na bwc) De vlag is nog een van de dingen die we dringend nog moeten maken. Ook een wapenschild. Dit ontwerpen we denkik adhv een stemming en dan werkt iemand m uit. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 13:54 (UTC) Inactief So he, hoe komt het dat jullie zo inactief zijn vandaag :s Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 13:54 (UTC) :Dat vind ik ook... 16 jun 2007 13:59 (UTC) ::Hopen dat de wedstrijd vanavond wat leven in de brouwerij kan brengen. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:18 (UTC) :::(na bwc) volgende week heb ik proefwerkweek en ik moet nog ff hard werken om over te kunnen gaan, vandaar. hoop dat ik vanavond even tijd heb 16 jun 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::school gaat natuurlijk voor (in sommige gevallen ;)), maar in jouw geval zal ik idd hard gaan leren :(. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:22 (UTC) :::::P.s. kga de wedstrijd alvast stiekem spelen, ik zet m om 8 uur op de pagina. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:22 (UTC) Boek nu uw wintersportvakantie! Het is mogelijk om uw wintersportvakantie te boeken! Boek nu snel in Piatra op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 07:42 (UTC) Dooie fora Kunnen we nu ook een paar "dooie fora" sluiten, momenteel worden er maar drie of vier fora gebruikt, van de +/- 8. Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 18:42 (UTC) :Ik hoop net dat Forum:Beer hand sluit. Hier wordt niet zoveel overlegt, maar het probleem is dat rond voetbalwedstrijden wordt gepraat op de pagina zelf. Ik denk dat er dan juist gekletst kan worden in het Café. 19 jun 2007 18:12 (UTC) Saai Tsjonge, waar is iedereen gebleven! Ipv een dialoog voer ik hier dagelijks mijn monoloog, k vind het jammer dat iedereen wegblijft :(. Als ik op Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie kijk zie ik dat Ruben binnenkort klaar is, maar moet Dimitri zojuist beginnen. Ikkeh, moet straks ook weg want ik heb nog wel een grote portie huis- en strafwerk zitten voor morgen,.. Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 15:22 (UTC) :Strafwerk?!? Een journalist in de buurt voor een krant? :D On-topic: Ik denk dat het na de exams beter zal zijn hoor. 18 jun 2007 18:34 (UTC) :: Waarschijnlijk. 18 jun 2007 18:43 (UTC) ::: @Robin) ja ik haal mezelf er ff bij. lol, moet ik zo'n tekst vertalen voor Duits, maar ik mag het op de pc doen, ik scan m, vertaal m met babel fish en haal de spellingfouten eruit en finito! :) Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::::LOL ! 18 jun 2007 19:44 (UTC) :::::Tsja, onze Duitse leraar is niet zo slim :p. Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 19:51 (UTC) ::::::Haha, maar waarom heb je de "e" onderstreept? 18 jun 2007 20:02 (UTC) :::::::Umdat Mein Herr Duitsch is, end erg apaart spreecht. Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 20:06 (UTC) Schets dalen skigebied Schets van de drie dalen in het skigebied (grijs). Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 14:08 (UTC) :Niet slecht, maar niet super. Concept mag er wezen. 19 jun 2007 15:00 (UTC) Toerismebond Iemand zin om dat met me op te gaan richten? Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 15:03 (UTC) :Ja ja leuk! (maar moet nu Examen Nederlands studeren...) 19 jun 2007 15:10 (UTC) ::Goed idee, wil zeker helpen. 19 jun 2007 18:18 (UTC) Waar blijft iedereen? 20 jun 2007 16:18 (UTC) :Waar moet iedereen wanneer zijn? --Moriad 20 jun 2007 16:32 (UTC) ::Here I am. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 16:35 (UTC) :::Sorry, maar ik heb nog ex's geschiedenis, Engels en Latijn. 20 jun 2007 17:15 (UTC) ::::volgende week heb k een aantal proefwerken.. maar ik zal nog steeds veel online zijn :p. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 17:29 (UTC) :::::Morgen het voorlaatste, SUPER-STOMME-EN-SUPER-MOEILIJKE examen wiskunde (sorry voor het geroep) 20 jun 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::::::O, ik heb al een paar dagen last van koppijn (komt waarschijnlijk door Wikistad ;)), dus ik blijf morgen thuis. Dan kan ik nog eens proberen of ik Roemenen naar wikistad kan gaan lokken. Heb nog een vraag op Overleg:Hoofdpagina/ro. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 18:00 (UTC) Mocu zegt dat hij toch liever een eigen RoWikiCity heeft :p. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 18:35 (UTC) :Miss kunnen we dat oplossen door enkele eilanden die naast Libertas liggen Roemeenstalig zijn. Ofwel op deze website, en dan de interface Engels maken (wil iedereen dat?), ofwel een andere, Roemeenstalige website. Ik heb het liefst 1 website, want dan heb je een grotere community. 20 jun 2007 18:51 (UTC) ::op commons bijvoorbeeld kan de interface taal aangepast worden naar wat de gebruiker zelf wil dacht ik... is zoiets niet mogelijk? 20 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) :::jawel, maar toch denk ik dat ze eerder geinteresseerd zijn in een eigen website (ze hebben niets met het Nederlands te maken.., imagine, if you were a dutch guy on an Romanian site?) Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 19:01 (UTC) Er is trouwens ook een Franse, La Cite nl. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 19:09 (UTC) :Oui, je sais. En kan je voor mij je gesprek vertalen? (a > nu begin ik dit ook al te gebruiken) 20 jun 2007 19:14 (UTC) ::pff, op mijn op? Ok.. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 19:19 (UTC) Traducere - Translation RO Cred că traducerea în limba romînă a prezentării ar fi ceva mai corectă aşa: Wiki-oraş este o ţară fictivă ce poate fi modificată liber, în care oricine poate să ajute. Numele vine de la capitala ţării, Wiki-oraş. Wiki-oraşul este gratuit şi poţi să creezi comune în limba ta sau să modifici articole, fără a fi înregistrat. Utilizatorii înregistraţi au voie să facă parte din guvernul ţării. Dacă proiectul "Wiki-oraş în limba română" are succes, poate să fie creat şi un Wiki-oraş complet în limba română. Wiki-oraş în toate limbile are 165 de pagini (dintre care 2 de pagini în limba română) şi 17 localităţi. Toate cele bune, --Miehs 19 mai 2007 11:25 (EEST) :Merci mult! Al 20 iunie 2007 20:46 (EEST) Da, e bine. Dar tot ar fi mai bine dacă ar exista un roWikicity. :) --Mocu 20 iunie 2007 21:15 (EEST) :Sigur! Dar.. da.. :p Ce mai pot sa zic. Al 20 iunie 2007 21:32 (EEST) ::Putem facea un request la Wikia? Dar numai daca tu ma ajuti. Al 20 iunie 2007 21:34 (EEST) Da, te ajut. Dar cu ce? --Mocu 20 iunie 2007 21:50 (EEST) :Cu limba! :p In the beginning a wikia is difficult to maintain. Al 20 iunie 2007 21:54 (EEST) ::Si cu "request" la Wikia? Al 20 iunie 2007 21:54 (EEST) OK, nu e nici o problemă. Dacă e vorba de corectat greşeli de traducere, e OK. --Mocu 20 iunie 2007 21:56 (EEST) :Bine, crezi ca mai cunosti oameni care pot fii interesat in acest proiect? Al 20 iunie 2007 21:57 (EEST) Nu ştiu acum. Scrie la Cafenea şi să vedem cine răspunde. --Mocu 20 iunie 2007 21:58 (EEST) :Bine. Al 20 iunie 2007 22:05 (EEST) ''NL'' Ik denk dat de vertaling naar het Roemeens op deze manier correcter is: :BLABLA, Miehs. Hartstikke bedankt! :Ja, is goed. (zie OP van Mocu). Maar het zou als nog beter zijn als er een roWikicity zou bestaan :). Mocu ::Zeker! Maar... ja :p Wat kan ik nog zeggen. Al :::We kunnen een request maken op Wikia? Maar alleen als jij me helpt. Al Ja, ik help je wel. Maar met wat? Mocu :Met de taal! :p In the beginning it's difficult to maintain a wikia. Al ::En met de request op Wikia? Al OK, geen probleem! Als het gaat over het verbeteren van grammaticale fouten (van een vertaling) is het OK! Mocu :Goed, denk je dat je nog mensen kent die geinteresseerd zouden kunnen zijn in zo'n dergelijk project? Al Op dit moment, geen idee. Zet maar een bericht in de kroeg en we zien wel wie er reageert. Mocu :Goed. AL Waar blijven jullie??? :S Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 19:33 (UTC) :Leuk! Maar ik denk toch dat ze niet zo'n grote community zouden hebben... (even aan't dromen: www.libertas.org: nl.libertas.org, en.libertas.org, ro.libertas.org, ...) 20 jun 2007 19:36 (UTC) ::Maar tot nu toe hebben we maar een persoon die graag mee zou willen werken.. helaas. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 13:55 (UTC) :::Zouden we ons niet beter tot het Engels richten (meer personen, en iedereen kan wel Engels denk ik) 21 jun 2007 14:13 (UTC) Groeien Zie Wikistad:Projecten/Groeien om dat een beetje te coördineren enzo. 20 jun 2007 18:19 (UTC) Geleyns Kan iemand hem een mail sturen om hem eraan te herinneren dat zijn proefwerkweek over is? :p Zie Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie? Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 12:40 (UTC) :LOL 21 jun 2007 12:56 (UTC) ::Maar nu ff serieus, kun je dat doen :p. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 13:09 (UTC) :::Nu ECHT serieus: Dat is toch niet nodig. 21 jun 2007 13:47 (UTC) ::::en nu ECHT ECHT serieus, misschien toch wel. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 13:52 (UTC) :::::Even relaxen mag toch nog wel?! :D 22 jun 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::::Niet als je op Wikistad zit. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 14:24 (UTC) :::::::@Ruben: Niet als eerste minister :p 22 jun 2007 16:50 (UTC) Nieuws - Roemeense versie? Misschien/waarschijnlijk gaan Mocu en ik een Roemeense versie oprichten. Waarschijnlijk met Mocu als bureaucraat. Nog niets is duidelijk, maar we hopen het wel te kunnen doen. Dit zegt niet dat ik minder online zal komen op Wikistad. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 20:28 (UTC) :Maar zouden we dan samenwerken? In de zin van geografie, werkwijze, grondwet, ... 21 jun 2007 20:58 (UTC) ::Ja? En wrm niet Roemenen op deze Stad er bij betrekken? Lekker multicultureel. 22 jun 2007 06:00 (UTC) :::Lees het gesprek hierboven. "jawel, maar toch denk ik dat ze eerder geinteresseerd zijn in een eigen website (ze hebben niets met het Nederlands te maken.., imagine, if you were a dutch guy on an Romanian site?)". En Robin, dat zou kunnen ja. Maar ik weet het nog niet want hij wil geen bureaucraat worden (en ik ook niet, vanwege mijn slechte kennis van 't Roemeens). Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 06:24 (UTC) ::Is het dan mss niet logisch dat Robin ook op die site een functie alsn bureaucraat/mod heeft, naast een Roemeenstalige. Het is tenslotte zijn idee en project? 22 jun 2007 06:38 (UTC) :::Het kan, maar wat dan nog? Stel dat hij niks gaat doen op die wiki, wat heeft het dan voor nut? Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 10:37 (UTC) Kunnen er trouwens meerdere bureaucraten zijn? Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 10:44 (UTC) :Jazeker, dat kan. 22 jun 2007 12:06 (UTC) ::Ooo,.. ok.. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 12:08 (UTC) :Ik had hierop geantwoord, maar om de een of andere reden staat dat hier niet :$ Wat ik ongeveer zei: :Technisch gezien kan dat absoluut. Maar de grondwet zegt: "Bureaucraat: Hoe? Enkel de stichter, Robin. Dit kan ook zeer uitzonderlijk gebeuren." Ik wil wel bureaucraat op de Roemeense worden, maar enkel als iedereen (+ Roemenen) daarachter staat. Toch denk ik dat zo'n website niet veel volk gaat trekken. Ik denk dat het beter is eerst miss een Engelstalige te maken. 22 jun 2007 12:25 (UTC) ::Hmm, ik ben nog wat mensen aan het optrommelen op Wikipedia. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 12:44 (UTC) :::Waarom niet kleinschaliger houden? Waarom zo groot? 22 jun 2007 12:48 (UTC) ::::Huh, hoe bedoel je. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 12:58 (UTC) :::::Ik denk dat ons project, Wikistad, meer geschikt is voor een iets beperktere groep. Als we internationaler gaan, Engels, zal het volgens mij zijn charme verliezen, en zal de NL'e versie zijn inwoners verliezen... 22 jun 2007 13:37 (UTC) ::::::Ik dacht dat Robin bedoelde dat we ook een Engelstalige versie van Wikistad op zouden moeten richten? Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 13:40 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb het al best vaak gezegd, maar ik hoop dat deze Wikistad in ieder geval gewoon nederlandstalig blijft. En alles zo grootschalig lijkt mij ook geen goed idee. 22 jun 2007 13:46 (UTC) ::::::::Daarom ook aparte Wikisteden. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 13:51 (UTC) ::::::::: Eiland per taalgroep? 22 jun 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan moet de communicatietaal Engels zijn, en daar heeft men geen zin in. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 14:23 (UTC) :::::::::::Elke eiland een aantal ambassadeurs? 22 jun 2007 14:24 (UTC) Naast Mocu heb ik nu ook Tigrul Alb die het project steunt :). Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 14:38 (UTC) :Ik vind het niet zo een goed idee om een Roemeense versie te starten. Begin hier maar met een Roemeens dorp en we zien hou het evolueerd. 22 jun 2007 14:41 (UTC) ::Voor de zoveelste keer, de Roemenen zijn niet geïnteresseerd in deze Nederlandstalige site, maar willen zelf een Roemeenstalige site. 22 jun 2007 16:55 (UTC) :::Sorry, ik ben nog maar net aangekomen hé. 22 jun 2007 16:57 (UTC) ::::Ja, maar ik dacht dat je het overleg hierboven gelezen had. 22 jun 2007 18:14 (UTC) Stemmen Hier stemmen, ajb :). Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) RoWikicity Bureaucraten: *Bucurestean *Mocu Moderators: *voorlopig nog geen Alexandru eq. 23 jun 2007 12:57 (UTC) :hmm.. lekker rustig hier vandaag. Alexandru eq. 23 jun 2007 13:07 (UTC) ::ik denk trouwens dat het veel gaat lijken op de Nederlandse versie, met regels, gewoonten, enzovoort. Dus niet schrikken als ik alles een beetje na-aap in het begin :). Alexandru eq. 23 jun 2007 13:21 (UTC) http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principal%C4%83. Uitgenodigd om een kijkje te nemen! :). Alexandru eq. 23 jun 2007 13:46 (UTC) Verwijdering Ik weet dat het hier niet echt hoort, maar ik weet dat het hier het snelst gezien wordt. Zou er iemand deze afbeeldingen kunnen verwijderen, liefst zo snel mogelijk als het kan: * Afbeelding:Fig1.png * Afbeelding:Vacature.png * Afbeelding:Vac.png Deze laatste 2 zouden verwijdert moeten worden omdat ik nieuwe versies van deze wil uploaden, maar dat lukt niet. Alvast bedankt! 22 jun 2007 14:55 (UTC) :Maar in het vervolg melden op WS:WEG 22 jun 2007 18:13 (UTC) Wij hebben iets wat jullie niet hebben.. En dat is een ambassade! :). http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/RoWikicity:Ambasad%C4%83. 25 jun 2007 16:46 (UTC) :Dat was ik ook al van plan, maar dat jullie vonden het daarvoor nog te vroeg. 25 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::Lol, op RoWikicity staan pas 7 pagina's in de hoofdnaamruimte.. (maar in totaal volgensmij 150 pagina's, dus..) 25 jun 2007 19:06 (UTC) :::Hebben jullie 't al gemerkt ? Er is een gebruiker uit Bucharest, in ons midden. Ben wel nieuswgierig wie dit is en of hij Nederlands kan. Aquarelle 26 jun 2007 14:53 (UTC) ::::Uhm, Aquarelle, wie ben jij wel niet.. 26 jun 2007 15:40 (UTC) Interwiki? Misschien kunnen we een soort van interwiki doen tussen beide wiki's (artikelen als "land", "hoofdstad", en grondwet, en hulp met het schrijven van een artikel), enzovoort! 26 jun 2007 15:40 (UTC) :Ja, daar dacht ik ook al aan. Ik zal het eens vragen. 26 jun 2007 15:52 (UTC) ::Gedaan? 26 jun 2007 16:21 (UTC) :::Ja, ik heb het gevraagd. 26 jun 2007 16:33 (UTC) ::::Laat me weten wanneer je een reactie hebt gekregen.. (op WS, of RWC) 26 jun 2007 19:40 (UTC) We hebben nog iets nodig. Een ... ... monument of zoiets. Elke grote stad/hoofdstad heeft wel z'n eigen monument. * Brussel > atomium * Parijs > Eiffeltoren * enz... En Wikistad? Wat denken jullie? 26 jun 2007 16:14 (UTC) :Een standbeeld voor jou? :p 26 jun 2007 17:22 (UTC) ::LOL. Nee, iets anders, maar wat... 26 jun 2007 17:28 (UTC) :::Goh, ja goeie vraag. 26 jun 2007 17:40 (UTC) ::::Is er hier iemand van jullie die gedachten kan lezen ? Ik zat er deze namiddag namelijk over na te denken, dat een mooi bronzen beeld nog ontbrak. Zoiets in de aard van "De Denker" van Rodin. 20px Aesopus 26 jun 2007 19:50 (UTC) :::::Dan maken we er de De Denker van Robin van hé :p 27 jun 2007 06:10 (UTC) ::::::Eerste navragen of dat wel mag ! 20px Aesopus 27 jun 2007 08:31 (UTC) Geld Hey luitjes! Op RoWikicity gaan we het met geld doen, :). 27 jun 2007 17:12 (UTC) :Hoe doen jullie dat precies?? 27 jun 2007 21:01 (UTC) ::Daar doe ik niet aan mee, is de pret er gelijk af en bovendien werkt dat alweer discriminatie in de hand, en dan nog wel in een fictief land. Foei zou ik zeggen. 20px Aesopus 28 jun 2007 05:40 (UTC) :::Huh, ja tuurlijk :S?? 28 jun 2007 15:49 (UTC) @Robin, dat wordt wel een paar pagina's vertalen.. ik zal het wel zeggen als we er helemaal uit zijn. 28 jun 2007 15:49 (UTC) :Er moet binnenkort wel een staatsbezoek zijn he, tussen beide landen ;). RoWikicity is al best actief, 1500 wijzigingen in 5 dagen. Das dus 300 wijzigingen per dag, gemiddeld :). 28 jun 2007 19:56 (UTC) ::Dat staatsbezoek heeft me op een vraag gebracht: Waar ligt jullie land ergens? 28 jun 2007 20:16 (UTC) :::Ja idd, en hoe werkt jullie: 1) geldsysteem 2) politiek ? 29 jun 2007 07:17 (UTC) We zijn nog aan het overleggen of het een insula/insule wordt/worden, peninsula wordt of gewoon in het vasteland ligt.. we zijn een republiek, hebben nog geen president (binnenkort wel een interim), geldsysteem, tsja, leer eerst maar mijn cursus Roemeens, en dan kan je het lezen op RWC :p. Nee, iedere gebruiker heeft zoveel geld (naar bijdragen), dan kun je restaurantjes en huizen enz. kopen. Daarna een baan bij een bedrijf, kun je betaald worden etc. Maar we zijn alles nog aan het overleggen op ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje. 29 jun 2007 14:19 (UTC) Wat is RoWikyCity?Bob I 29 jun 2007 17:56 (UTC) :De Roemeense Wikistad. 29 jun 2007 17:58 (UTC) Nieuw. Tabellen Is er eigelijk een manier waarop je de kolomnaam (zoals hier verdieping en bedrijf) een kop wordt? 29 jun 2007 07:29 (UTC) :Geen idee... mss es aan Robin vragen. 29 jun 2007 07:42 (UTC) Wat bedoel je? 29 jun 2007 14:41 (UTC) :Zoals ik heb gedaan met Tv-gids, dat bv Alpha, Primu, Q-TV enz. apparte koppen worden zodat er een menuutje verschijnt en dat je dus meteen nr de gewenste zender kan gaan kijken. 30 jun 2007 09:49 (UTC) ::Sorry, maar ik snap het nog niet helemaal :$ Maar als je zegt "Zoals ik heb gedaan met ..", dan kan je dat toch kopiëren? 30 jun 2007 13:19 (UTC) ::: Zal het eens heel uitgebreid uitlegggen: Ga naar de pagina van Tv-gids. Dan zie je op een gegeven ogenblik ALpha en Primu staan, met daaronder hun logo. Van Alpha, Primu (en wat lager ook Q-TV) zou ik graag een ( ) kop maken zodat er bovenaan de pagina zo'n handig menuutje verschijnt zodat je rechtstreeks naar de gewenste zender kan. 1 jul 2007 12:15 (UTC) Je zet gewoon bovenaan de pagina __TOC__ 1 jul 2007 14:46 (UTC) :Het menuek verschijnt al, das dan al iet. Maar als ge naar de hierboven vermelde pagina gaat, moete die tabellen eens bekijken. Daar sta , in het vet gedrukt en ne verwijzing naar de pagina's van de zenders, de namen van de zenders. Van die namen zou ik titels van willen maken. (ps. kan miss iemand anders mij meehelpen me et uit te leggen?) 2 jul 2007 15:29 (UTC) ::Ik snap het: hij wilt een titel boven elke kolom, zodat in de TOC staat: ::* Alpha ::* Q-TV ::* en alle zenders apart ::Maar ik heb er geen flauw benul van hoe het moet... 2 jul 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::Eindelijk iemand die et snapt :-D -- 2 jul 2007 15:40 (UTC) Mediaverbod Het Ministerie van Media heeft het mediaverbod gedeeltelijk opgeschort. Alles is terug toegelaten, behalve het aanmaken van nieuwe kranten. Vragen, bij de minister zelve; meer informatie op de pagina van het ministerie. 29 jun 2007 08:21 (UTC) Partijen He ik kan het artikel van de vraag of er nu politieke partijen komen dus open ik maar een nieuwe discussie.Bob I 29 jun 2007 14:51 (UTC) Wat vinden jullie als we politieke partijen invoeren? Dan zouden we ook de verkiezingen kunnen aanpassen. Je stemt dan op een partij en de partij winnende partij mag kiezen met wie ze gaan regeren. ook vind ik dat er een soort parlement moet worden ingevoerd als we wat meer mensen hebben. :Wel, deze discussie is al twee keer gevoerd en we hebben toen geconcludeerd dat het iets is dat velen wel willen, maar het land eigenlijk niet ten goede zou komen. 29 jun 2007 14:19 (UTC) Waarom is dit niet goed voor Libertas?Bob I 29 jun 2007 14:51 (UTC) :Verdeeldheid, te veel gefocust op imago, de partij en de verkiezingen... 29 jun 2007 14:53 (UTC) ::Zo is het in het echte leven toch ook zo?Bob I 29 jun 2007 15:10 (UTC) :::Het gaat 'em niet over het meest realistische land, maar over het beste. 29 jun 2007 16:39 (UTC) ::::das waar maar zullen we eerst de andere hun zegje laten doen. Of we kunnen het ook zo doen: een partij is eigenlijk niets meer dan een groep met dezelfde ideeen die opelkaar stemmen. iedereen die niet in een partij zit is partijloos. dan hebben we ook geen parlement nodig.Bob I 29 jun 2007 17:54 (UTC) :Geen parlement nodig? Leg uit. 29 jun 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::In dit nieuwe systeem is een partij een groep politici die het zelfde denkt. dus ze stemmen ook op elkaar en kunnen elkaar helpen met de progamma's. als iemand nou eenmaal minister is dan kan hij dat gewoon weer alleen. en als er iets nodig is zegt een inwoner gewoon tegen hem wat er nodig is en daar komt desnoods een stemming over.Bob I 29 jun 2007 18:42 (UTC) :::Ik volg niet volledig hoor... 29 jun 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::Ik ook niet Bob I 29 jun 2007 19:05 (UTC) ::Zoals de vorige keren: We zijn daarvoor met te weinig, zie Wikistad:Rijksregister voor alle burgers 29 jun 2007 23:04 (UTC) :::::En als inwoners nou ook in het parlement mogen? dan hebben burgers alsnog het voordeel dat ze "verder" kunnen gaan in de politiek door minister te worden?Bob I 30 jun 2007 07:03 (UTC) ::::::Vindt het idee van het parlement wel goed, nu is er zo'n beperkt groepje dat eigelijk alles te zeggen heeft. Dit is niet aanvallend bedoeld op sommige personen, mr sommige burgers hebben 2à3 functies in een regering, terwijl het merendeel niets heeft. Ik ben dus voor het idee van alle burgers in een parlement. 30 jun 2007 09:55 (UTC) :::::::Er bestaat al een soort parlement dacht ik, en dat bevatte alle burgers. 30 jun 2007 09:56 (UTC) ::::::::(na bwc) Maar dat is al zo! Kijk naar Forum:Stemlokaal, dat is ons parlement, en iedereen mag daar stemmen! 30 jun 2007 09:57 (UTC) :::::::::Idd! 30 jun 2007 13:18 (UTC) ::::::::::Maar over andere dingen mogen wij niet stemmen zoals de aanleg van nieuwe wegen etc.Bob I 30 jun 2007 13:48 (UTC) :::::::::::Wat valt daarover te stemmen? Als je een weg wil, kan je gewoon wat overleggen in de kroeg ofzo. 30 jun 2007 13:52 (UTC)